


Can't the Stork Fly Faster

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [27]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Babies, Cute, F/M, Family, Gen, Older Brothers, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Philip finds out he's going to be an older brother, but what that exactly means he isn't sure.





	Can't the Stork Fly Faster

April 1994

Philip had been following his mother around watching as she spoke with his father about something.

"Mama!" Philip reached for his mother's pant leg trying to get her attention.

Lately, his parents had been having a lot of secret talks and Philip wasn't pleased about it. It wasn't like they were paying him less attention, they just had extra attention to talk about their big secret thing.

"Mama!" he tugged again, this time it worked as she went to scoop him up in her arms and held him close.

"Should you really being doing that?" Alex asked, and even Philip could hear the worry in his voice, "He's getting pretty big."

Philip latched onto the part that really caught his interest the most. 

"Big boy!" he exclaimed happily. 

Eliza chuckled. 

"Yes you are," she said, I'll be fine, Alex. Trust me."

"But-"

"Alex..." She silenced him him with a look.

Philip happily rest his head on her shoulder, there were very few places he'd rather be.

He didn't notice his parents having a silent conversation over his head. 

"Philip," Eliza said, "look at me. Your papa and I have something to talk to you about."

"Okay," Philip agreed easily, looking between the two of them. 

"How would you feel about being a big brother?" Alex asked.

Philip furrowed his brow in confusion, "Big brother?" He repeated back at his father.

"That's right," Alex confirmed, "Do you remember we showed you pictures from when you were a little baby?"

"Uh huh," said Philip, nodding his head. 

"Well, that's what would happen," Alex told him, "There would be a new baby and you would have the same mommy and the same daddy."

Philip was still puzzled.

"Sort of like how Mama has sisters," Alex began seeming to be a little flustered, "but your brother or sister just hasn't come yet."

"Like Auntie Angelica is to me, that's what you would be to a new baby," Eliza clarified. 

"Big brother," Philip said again, as if committing to his memory what that combination of words meant. 

"There's a baby growing in Mama's tummy right now," Eliza said, "just like you did."

"Wow," said Philip, his eyes wide.

"And in a few months you'll get to meet them," Eliza tucked a curl behind his ear, "How does that sound."

"Yeah!" Philip exclaimed, "Little baby girl!"

Alex chuckled, "We don't know yet, buddy."

"No, girl," Philip nodded resolutely.

\----------

Alex definitely did not get the idea that the first child was the hardest, there were always things to worry about and things to get excited about. Take today for instance. The last time Eliza had gotten an ultrasound they hadn't been able to see the sex of the baby, but today the doctor had high hopes about it. They had even brought Philip along to the appointment.

"Today we're going to find out if you're getting a brother or a sister," Eliza informed their son.

Philip shook his head, "Girl."

 

Alex shook his head, ever since they told Philip he was going to be a big brother he kept insisting it was definitely going to be a girl.

Although the waiting room for the ob/gyn wing was shared with the pediatric wing and there were lots of toys and other children around, Philip insisted on staying close to them. He used their knees as hand holds, even though he really didn't need it, and walked back and forth while humming to himself. Occasionally, he'd stop and watch the other kids playing, but he was generally content to keep to himself.

Alex reached forward to tug playfully at one of Philip's curls just as the door opened and their name was called by a very familiar person. 

"Eliza Hamilton," The nurse smiled, the same nurse who'd also helped deliver Philip.

"Lydia," Eliza greeted warmly as she stood. 

Of course she remembered the nurse's name, Alex thought fondly as he hoisted Philip into his arms and began to follow them back to the exam rooms. 

"It's a big day isn't it," Lydia replied.

"Yes it is," Eliza nodded, "Philip is also very excited to see his new sibling for the first time too."

"Have you two made any bets on what it's going to be?" Lydia asked.

"Girl!" Philip insisted. 

"He's been saying that since we told him about the baby," Eliza revealed.

"Well he's got a fifty percent chance of getting it right," Lydia laughed.

After taking Eliza's vitals, Lydia led them to one of the exam rooms. 

"You know the drill," she said, "go ahead and get on the table. No gown necessary, the tech will just have you lift up your shirt."

"Alright," Eliza replied going to sit on the table.

"He'll be with you shortly," Lydia added.

Philip was looking around the room in awe and Alex carried him over to the monitor, "You see this? This is where you're going to see the baby in a few minutes."

"In there?" Philip asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. 

"No, no," Alex chuckled, "this machine can look inside Mama's tummy to where the baby is sleeping."

It had been the easiest way to describe the process to Philip. His little brother or sister was sleeping for a long time and after nine months of sleeping, they were finally ready to wake up. Since then, Philip had insisted on telling the baby "night night" before he went to bed. Occasionally, he would also add some encouragement such as "hurry up" or "come play soon." It made Alex tear up every time and he didn't even have pregnancy hormones to blame.

"Knock knock," the ultrasound technician called out before entering the room.

"Mrs. Hamilton, looks like we're here for a routine ultrasound, is that right?"

"Yes it is," Eliza confirmed, "we also would like to know the sex, if possible. Last time, the little one was in a bad position to see."

"Alright let's get to it," the tech smiled, "as I'm sure you already know the gel is going to be quite cold."

Alex sat down in the chair nearby with Philip in his lap as they watched the tech get started.

He squirted a blob of gel on Eliza's exposed belly and began spreading it around with the wand. The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room, causing Alex's breath to catch in his throat and a beatific smile to spread across Eliza's face.

"Look at that Pip," Alex spoke in a quiet voice.

"Baby?" Philip asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes it is sweetie," Eliza nodded.

The tech moved the wand around and tapped on his keyboard to take several pictures. 

"So are we ready to know the sex?" he asked.

"I think so," Eliza nodded, "Alex?"

Alex just nodded his head silently.

"I think that's a yes," Eliza informed the tech.

The tech moved the wand around again. 

"Okay," he said, "here we go. You see that area there and how there isn't anything, that it's empty? That means your baby is a girl."

"Girl!" Philip exclaimed excitedly.

 

"Guess he knew right all along," Eliza beamed.

Alex was hardly listening as he was trying to process what he'd just heard. A girl, he was going to have a daughter.

He almost felt like he was going to faint, when Eliza had first told him she was pregnant with Philip he'd teased about how he'd better be a boy, and at the time there had been no doubt in his mind that his first child would be a son. But a daughter? He had no idea how to handle a daughter. Already he felt a growing sense of panic in his chest.

"Alex, are you alright?"

Alex looked to see Eliza holding her hand out to him, and that made himself. His daughter could be like Eliza, he realized, and definitely the world could use more women like her.

With a smile, still slightly nervous, Alex stood with Philip in his arms and went over to the exam table to take Eliza's hand.

\-----------

June 1994

Eliza was starting to feel seriously cumbersome. She wasn't any bigger than she'd been with Philip at six months, but she remembered suddenly feeling like a double wide tractor around this point with him too. The worst part, in her opinion, was the pain in her feet whenever she walked or stood for any period of time. As such, she was struggling not to get frustrated with Philip insisting on dragging her to over and over again in the mall.

But there were a few things that were going to be needed, after all the new baby couldn't exactly wear all of Philip's old things. He kept pulling her past a particular shelf of stuffed toys, making grabby hands and needy noises.

"Philip you have more than enough stuffed animals," Eliza sighed.

"Mama no!" Philip whined going back towards the shelf.

Eliza was really not in the mood to deal with a two year old's tantrum in the middle of a busy store so she did follow him towards the shelf, but her resolve was strong. Her son certainly did not need any more toys.

"Look!" Philip held up a stuffed green lizard with a goofy smile and long tail.

"Sweetie..." Eliza sighed.

"Not me," Philip shook his head, "for sissy!"

Eliza looked at the lizard and Philip's earnest wide eyes and couldn't help but smile. 

"You want to get a present for your sister," she said understandingly, "Of course. Now, you're sure it needs to be this one?"

"Yes," Philip said firmly with a resolute nod. 

 

Eliza gave one last look to the lizard, it really was kind of cute.

"Alright," Eliza nodded, "put it in the basket."

 

\----------

September 1994

 

Catherine Schuyler adored her grandson, it was a simple fact. If she had her way, she would love for her daughter, son-in-law, and grandson to live with them in Albany full time.

However this was not to be the case and she and her husband had to make do with making the drive to the city. This was made even more exciting knowing that their granddaughter could be born any day now.

With Eliza being as pregnant as she was they had not been able to come to Albany for their annual Labor Day weekend party so this was to make up for it, even if it was just a small get together.

Catherine peaked into the living room, a mug of tea in her hand, and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Phil had lowered himself onto the floor with his legs spread wide, building a tower with the bricks that Philip kept handing him one at a time.

"Soon this will be the tallest building in all of New York City!" Phil exclaimed.

As if deliberately defying Phil's proclamation, Philip reach forward and knocked the tower of styrofoam blocks over, giggling madly.

"Nothing is more fun to a two year old than to build something up only to knock it down again," Eliza sighed as she pressed her hands against her lower back, her discomfort obvious.

Catherine smiled before setting her mug down and getting to her feet, "Here sweetie let me help you," she proceeded to help her daughter sit down and rest for a bit.

Eliza's belly jumped with the force of the baby girl's kick and Catherine placed a hand there as if trying to soothe her. 

"She’s much more active that Philip was," Catherine commented. 

"You don't have to tell me," Eliza groaned, "it's like she's dancing a jig on my bladder twenty-four seven."

"A restless one like her father," Phil nodded.

"Not one of my husband's better traits," Eliza shook her head.

"Well maybe we'll get lucky and get to meet the little lady in person," Phil turned to his daughter.

"Maybe," Eliza adjusted her position, "but my doctor doesn't think so."

It appeared that Phil had developed psychic powers because later that night Eliza started having contractions.

They had been getting Philip ready to be put to bed but plans quickly changed. Alex quickly put together a bag of Eliza's clothes and things for the hospital while Catherine helped a very sleepy Philip into sneakers over the feet of his footie pajamas.

"What's happenin'?" Philip muttered rubbing his eyes.

"It looks like your sister might have decided to come and meet us today," Catherine replied, directing his arm into his jacket sleeve. 

Philip perked up at that and helpfully donned his jacket fully. He allowed Catherine to pick him up with no fuss and they were soon out the door. Phil was supporting Eliza as she walked with Alex close by at her other side.

It had thankfully been a short trip to the hospital as they all made their way to the labor and delivery wing.

"Sissy come soon?" Philip asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Catherine replied kissing his forehead.

Philip let out a deep sigh pouting slightly.

"These things take time, honey," Catherine replied, "but as soon as she's here you'll see your sister, is that okay?"

After several hours of labor, Catherine and Phil took Philip to the waiting room so he could keep himself occupied with the toys there. The toddler ended up falling asleep with his thumb in his mouth, curled against Phil's chest.

A few minutes later Alex walked out looking exhausted himself and handed a set of keys to Catherine, "It might be best to take him home," he sighed, "and I'll just call once the baby has been born."

"In other words you're looking at a very long night?" Phil asked.

Alex nodded his head, "Indeed."

Philip didn't put up much of a fight, he was so soundly asleep that he stayed asleep all the way back home and didn't even stir when Phil placed him in bed.

\----------

It was several days before they were allowed to bring little Angie home and they had all been looking forward to it in their own ways. Eliza just hated having to stay at the hospital, Alex couldn't wait to sleep beside his wife again, and Philip was extremely excited to give his new sister the present he had gotten her. He had wanted to bring it to the hospital the very first day, but Alex had insisted on waiting so as to make sure that the toy, which Angie was liable to put in her mouth as infants often do, stayed clean and fresh.

So here they were back at home now a family of four.

"Welcome home, Angel," Alex said to baby Angie as they entered.

Just as he had done with Philip, Alex took Angie through the entire apartment, watching the way she took in everything with wide eyes. Granted, because of the way he had to hold her for it to be safe she couldn't see a lot, but Alex loved it all the same. 

"And from here is a wonderful view of the city, well our street but it's good enough," Alex walked her over to the window.

"Daddy!" Philip came over with the toy lizard in hand, "for Angie!"

Alex, who hadn't seen it before, blinked down at the big-eyed lizard. 

"Your big brother got you a present, mon Ange," he said, "Why don't we give it to her when we put her to bed, hey Pip?"

"Yeah!" Philip agreed. 

Alex gently bounced Angie as Philip looked on completely enthralled, Alex had never seen anything like it.

"I wanna hold," Philip requested. 

He put aside the lizard and Alex had him sit on the couch before gently transferring Angie over, helping to support her head even when she was fully seated on Philip's lap. 

And just like she had at the hospital she looked up at her older brother, her eyes dark just like Eliza's. Philip was beaming, looking very pleased.

Philip pressed a loud, smacking kiss on the baby's forehead. 

"Love you, sissy."


End file.
